


Honey

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [25]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Apartment, Barebacking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Bottom Michael, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Feathers & Featherplay, Food Play, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Luke Is So Done, M/M, Michael Is Full Of Surprises, Mild Kink, Missionary Position, Muke - Freeform, Nudity, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Teasing, Top Michael, loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke thought he was coming down with something and was taking honey to avoid getting sick. Honey, which when Michael saw, filled his mind with thoughts of himself, Luke and of course, honey. Taking matters in his own hands, Michael instructed Luke to lie back and enjoy; something which Luke did without complaining because he knew what he was getting in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

Michael leant against the doorframe of Luke’s room and looked at the younger boy, who was lying down shirtless, in only his boxers and had a weird looking bottle on his chest; his head was on a pillow at the foot of the bed and his feet were on another. A smile played on his lips as he casually strolled into the room and quietly sat on the edge of the bed while trying to make sure Luke was oblivious of his presence. He knew he had failed when the corners of Luke’s mouth turned upward into the tiniest smile when the mattress dipped beside him. Michael trailed his hand to the pillow and tickled Luke behind the ear, instantly causing him to turn his head away.

“Michael, stop it,” Luke laughed as he pushed his shoulder upward and trapped Michael’s hand between his ear and shoulder.

“Or what?” Michael also laughed as he tried to wriggle his hand free.

“Just stop. I’m trying to get some rest.”

“Can’t you shut the curtains? The sun is so bright.”

“That’s kinda like the point. The sun feels so nice and warm against my skin. And I look like I could use a tan.”

Michael again laughed. “You’re probably the first person who wants to lie in his bed and get a tan.”

“I don’t care,” Luke replied slowly.

“What this thing?” Michael eyed the weird looking bottle before reaching for it.

“Honey.”

“What for?”

“So many questions,” Luke sighed and finally opened his eyes.

“What for?” Michael ignored Luke and again asked.

“I don’t know. I think I’m coming down with something. I have that weird feeling at the back of my throat and I think I’m gonna be sick. I don’t wanna be sick because being sick always mean I’ll have to be on vocal rest. I don’t wanna be on vocal rest. We have two weeks off and I don’t wanna be sick during those two weeks. I wanna have some fun. I called mom and she told me about the honey thing. Yeah, that’s actually it.”

“Wow… ‘it’s for my throat’ would have been a simpler answer.”

“I know,” Luke simply shrugged.

Michael turned the bottle in his hand and realised the shape was actually a bear before again letting out a laugh. “A bear? You’re so childish.”

“What? It’s cute.”

“Whatever.” He popped open the little cap and brought the nozzle to his lips, squeezing some of the thick substance into his mouth.

“Stop stealing my honey,” Luke warned.

“Oh but you love that, don’t you?” the older boy smirked.

“Depends who’s offering,” Luke smirked back and propped himself on his elbows. “Are you offering?”

“Depends on what I’m getting in return.”

“Trust me, you won’t regret.”

“Sounds promising.”

“Can I have my honey now?”

Michael raised the bottle and ran the nozzle across Luke’s lower lip. “You want this?”

“Yes,” Luke whispered.

“Then have it.” Setting the bottle back on Luke’s chest, Michael got up and left.

It was an action that had left Luke confused; he thought Michael wanted something with him but he was wrong. He had just missed an opportunity to have sex with Michael, something he was looking forward to during that little break. Sighing, he again let himself fall backward and closed his eyes. He lazily poured some honey into his mouth, setting it back onto his chest, and took all his time to swallow it. Luke quickly propped himself on his elbow when he again heard some movements in his room. It was Michael, who had opened his closet and was rummaging through his messy stuffs, something that caused Luke to suspiciously raise an eyebrow at him. The older boy pushed a few t-shirts aside and then some underwear and socks; why was he not surprised Luke’s closet was that messy? He smiled to himself when he found what he was looking for at the complete back of a shelf, under a pile of t-shirts, and walked back to the bed before dropping everything beside Luke and jumping next to him.

“When will you ever learn to keep things neatly in your closet?”

“Sorry but I’m twenty, I’m supposed to be messy.”

“You logic doesn’t make sense.”

“What’re these for?”

“You’ll see. Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Luke grinned; he knew for sure he was going to have sex with Michael since the older boy had gotten lube.

“Ok, I just want you to lie back and enjoy.”

Luke nodded and Michael’s mouth curved upward when he picked up a feather that he had gone to get from his bedroom. His smile never faltered as he ran his fingers along the feather; it was of royal blue colour and it was soft and fluffy. Michael slowly trailed it up Luke’s side, from the elastic of his underwear to his underarm. Not stopping there, he rubbed it back and forth, tickling his armpit and he pressed his other hand to the younger boy’s chest when he wriggled on the mattress. However, he did not stop, he again tickled Luke there for a few more seconds before moving to a different spot. Luke closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he tried to stay still when the tip of the feather traced around his belly button. He knew Michael was doing it intentionally because the older boy knew very well that Luke was particularly ticklish there. Luke twisted his body, in an attempt to push Michael’s hand away but instantly regretted it when Michael used that opportunity to flip him onto his stomach instead. The older boy settled on Luke’s ass in a straddling position, just so he could prevent Luke from moving, and again brought the feather to his skin. He placed it at the back of his neck, grazing the skin there, and slowly trailed it down his spine to stop just above his underwear.

“Michaeeelll…” Luke whined. “Stoooopppp…. You’re tickling me.”

“Well, honey that’s my aim.”

“Why don’t you kiss me instead?”

“Why the rush? We have all day long, all night long, all week long, until we’re back on the road.”

“Do you plan to torture me until this break is over?”

“No, I was thinking of having sex with you until this break is over.”

“Every day?”

“I might if you stop complaining.”

“Fine but I have a request. I wanna look at you.”

“Alright… but not so fast.”

Michael wetted his lips as he again trailed the feather up and down Luke’s back and across his broad shoulders, in a very sensual manner. He took his time and let the fluffy object graze Luke’s skin, tickling him at spots he knew were sensitive. Letting out a little laugh when Luke wriggled under him as he tickled his lower back, Michael repeated the action again. He then trailed the feather back up, only that time, he leant forward and his tongue followed the path that the feather had set. Luke bit his lips to restrain himself from laughing and kicking Michael off him as the older boy tickled on side of his neck with his tongue and the other side with the feather. He thought Michael was going to stop when he slid further down to settle on his thighs but he was wrong. Michael pushed Luke’s boxers down, exposing his pale ass before stroking his cheeks with the blue feather. He could not help the little laugh that escaped his lips when Luke tensed his muscles, pressing his ass cheek together. The older boy licked his lips and cupped one of Luke’s ass cheek, squeezing it, before resuming his task to tease him. The feather in question made its way to the light dimples at the bottom of Luke’s back and Michael slowly ran it along his crease, causing Luke to hiss at the sensation; a sensation that he could not describe but it felt good.

The feather moved up and down his crease and Luke sucked his lower lip between his teeth, arching his back and pushing his ass against the softness of the feather. It was an action that caused Michael to smile and with his free hand, he slightly pushed one of Luke’s ass cheeks aside and swirled the feather around his hole, instantly earning a gasp from the boy under him. Still smiling, Michael leant forward and pressed a kiss to Luke’s right cheek and then one to the left one before placing the feather onto Luke’s back and pushing his ass cheeks apart. He tentatively licked across his hole once and did it again before pulling back a little. Licking his lips, Michael circled Luke’s entrance with the tip of his tongue and then slowly pushed inside. Needing and wanting more contact, Luke arched his back even more and pushed his ass onto Michael’s face, taking Michael by surprise; Michael, who pulled away and slapped his side. The younger boy groaned and again tried to push his ass in Michael’s direction but Michael ignored him and instead, flipped him around, pulling the undies the rest of the way down and tossing it aside. He positioned himself between Luke’s legs and inched his face closer to his penis, to give him a blowjob but an idea popped into his head when his eyes caught something that was beside Luke.

Michael placed a hand on Luke’s chest and, grabbing the bottle of honey, he squirted some into his mouth before leaning in and pressing his lips to Luke’s, in a sweet and sticky kiss. As their mouths moved together, Michael transferred the honey to the younger boy’s mouth and Luke eagerly swallowed it. To Luke’s dismay, the kiss did not last very long because Michael had directed his mouth to his neck, where he pressed a short kiss. Pulling back a little, Michael tilted the plastic bottle and squeezed some onto Luke’s Adam’s apple, letting it slowly drip down to gather at the hollow in the middle of his neck. Michael parted his lips and closed them where the honey had gathered, sucking it into his mouth while he poured some more in the middle of Luke’s chest and down his stomach. His mouth licked its way, wiping the trail in the process, and Michael placed a kiss to the tip of Luke’s penis. However, he did not take it into his mouth, at least not yet because he was not done playing. Once there was a fat strip of honey along the length of Luke’s dick, Michael enclosed his lips around it and sucked on the golden gooey substance. He pulled his head back and again took Luke into his mouth, bobbing his head continuously around the length. He pulled back with a pop and added some more honey onto Luke’s erection.

Luke made a face when he placed his hand on his stomach and it connected with a sticky patch but he overlooked that detail and gently stroked himself there, his fingers going close to the mass of hair at the base of his penis. He wrapped his fingers at the base of his cock but when Michael slapped his hand away, Luke, instead, laced his sticky fingers through Michael’s messy blonde hair, earning a glare from the older boy. Feeling mischievous, Luke ignored him and went on to massage Michael’s scalp, rubbing small circles there with his finger pads. He then grabbed a handful of the other boy’s hair and thrust deep into his mouth, taking Michael by surprise. Michael pushed Luke’s hand away and pulled the length out of his mouth with a slurping sound before connecting his mouth to Luke’s inner thigh but did not kiss him, he only took the skin between his teeth and bit on it. When Luke closed his eyes and yelp, Michael reached for the purple anal bead, which he had gotten from Luke’s closet, and lubricated it before pushing two beads into Luke. One by one, he inserted a few more, leaving only two of them out, and pulled them out before pushing them back in.

Having someone else use that on him was definitely different from using it himself but Luke was not going to complain because the feeling was undeniably pleasurable. He had only used it once and he had almost forgotten what it was like to have the little beads go in and out of his ass, if it was not for Michael and his sense of adventures. Luke gasped when the older boy buried all the beads in him and pulled them all out in one go before proceeding to do the same thing again. That action repeated itself at least five times but when Luke mumbled something about it being too much already, Michael pushed it in one last time and tossed it aside, once it was out of Luke’s ass. He then grabbed the white butt plug, which he also lubricated, and pushed it into Luke’s hole. Michael twisted it around, prodding Luke’s inside, while stretching him at the same time. Luke moaned and buried a hand into his own hair and fisted the bed sheet with the other as Michael enclosed his fingers around his penis. The older boy moved his fist rapidly along the length and bent down to lick Luke’s balls at the same time while his other hand kept twisting and turning the toy in Luke.

“Fuck me,” Luke said in a barely audible whisper.

Michael smiled before taking one of Luke’s balls into his mouth to suck on it. The moans that left Luke’s mouth were getting louder and becoming more frequent but neither of them cared if they were being loud neighbours. The older boy rolled his thumb over the head of Luke’s dick and then spat on it before smearing it with the saliva and moving his fist along it again. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he pulled the toy out, undressed and coated his own erection with the lube, pushing it all the way in. Luke parted his legs wider and wrapped them around Michael’s hips, which were moving back and forth at a relatively fast but steady pace. Breathing as evenly as possible through his slightly opened mouth, he palmed his penis and gently stroked it, taking his time to tease himself while Michael was pounding in him. Michael was taken by surprise, yet again, when Luke suddenly pushed the butt plug into his ass, leaving the fluffy bunny tail out. Not seeming to care about that, the older boy again took hold of the feather and pressed the end to Luke’s chin before trailing it down his neck, his chest and his stomach.

He licked his lips as he ran it over the hand that covered Luke’s dick, caressing the back of the hand as well as his penis. Michael moved it down to tickle his ball and ran it along Luke’s thigh, up to his hipbone and back to his length. Cursing, Luke wrapped his fingers properly around his penis and fisted it as Michael kept running the feather up and down, following the movement of his fist, and his penis was moving in and out of his ass while there was the fluffy butt plug poking out of his own ass. He gripped his pillow and shut his eyes tightly as the heat pooling low in his stomach kept increasing with each passing seconds. The continuous whimpers that were leaving Luke’s mouth stopped as he pressed his lips together; his hand kept moving at its fast speed around his dick while he kept adding more pressure, twisting his fingers around it, and lifted his hips off the mattress to push onto Michael’s penis. Finally after long minutes of frantically fisting his cock, Luke spilt his load onto his hand and the feather and dropped his hips back down as the movements of his hand gradually came to a halt. Meanwhile, Michael kept pounding into Luke’s hole and moaned when Luke clenched his muscles around him.

Luke eyes slowly fluttered open and he gently pushed Michael off him before motioning for him to lie on his back. The older boy complied and moaned as the butt plug moved in him as he shifted and he reached behind him to run his fingers over the soft tail. Once Michael was on his back, Luke settled on his knees between his legs and, reaching for a pillow, he hoisted Michael’s hips up to place it under his lower back. He wasted no time to lean forward and licked the head of Michael’s penis while twisting the toy in his ass and completely pulling it out to toss it aside. He quickly replaced it with the anal bead, pushing just two in his ass, just like Michael had done previously as he took all of Michael dick into his mouth. A loud moan escaped Michael’s lips when his cock was buried deep into Luke’s mouth and the younger boy clenched his throat squeezing the head before pulling back. As his dick was disappearing and reappearing between Luke’s lips, the anal beads were doing the same in him. He fisted Luke’s hair and thrust into his mouth as he chased his orgasm. With the way Michael was squirming under him, Luke knew he was close and he pushed all the beads in him.

“Drink my honey,” Michael panted as Luke pulled the toy out of him in a rapid motion and he emptied himself into Luke’s mouth.

Luke pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Wow.”

“That was insane, that thing you did at the last minute,” Michael said in a husky voice as he tried to catch his breath.

“That’s what you said in your message, when you sent me that thing,” Luke laughed as he replayed that moment when he had gotten the box, containing the anal beads, and had read the ridiculous and very descriptive message.

“You’ve got honey in my hair,” the older boy complained.

“And you’ve got honey all over me, Honey,” Luke laughed and climbed onto Michael, rubbing his sticky chest against Michael’s.

“Ugh… stop that.”

“Okay.” Luke straightened himself and, taking hold of the bottle, he squirted a large amount of honey in the middle of Michael’s chest.

“Stop it, you little shit. Stop being a cock.”

“Oh but you love cocks, don't you?”

“Cunt.”

“I love you too,” Luke laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome :)


End file.
